


you turn me over and over

by musicspeakstoo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicspeakstoo/pseuds/musicspeakstoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn’t know you snored until a half hour ago but i’m staring at the ceiling fighting the urge to kick you"-a love story</p>
            </blockquote>





	you turn me over and over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/gifts).



> this goes out to len (@figure8), ask and ye shall receive. haven't written timkon before but i'm in denial over midterms approaching, so i thought what the hell. title from matt nathanson's faster.

This had not gone according to Tim’s plan. To be fair, Tim hadn’t really had a plan other than ‘let’s _not_ get soaked in the rain while being covered in weird alien goo’, but still. It wasn’t his fault that Bart had done something stupid and now there was a window missing from his room and _of course_ it’s really fucking cold out so making him sleep in there would be cruel. Conner, being the kind person he’s occasionally been known to be, had offered up his room to Bart. And, naturally, because they have some weird Kryptonian telepathy that means none of the Supers can go more than two weeks without seeing each other, Kara showed up and Conner offered her the couch, leaving him to have to bunk with one of them.

All of this would have been fine except that one Super in close proximity to another means that rando aliens show up and try to attack. It’s just that Rose felt the urge to stab clean through this one, making sure its viscera went everywhere, including all over the rest of them. And then, it started to pour. Tim’s used to getting rained upon suddenly, Gotham’s weather is unpredictable on a good day, but whatever this thing was, it was apparently not good with water because the second precipitation hit it, the goo began to congeal and smell. 

Once they got back to the Tower, everyone was exhausted and Tim was very thankful that he had insisted on extra showers being installed. The problem only came after dinner, when he realized that he and Conner would have to share a bed. There was no other option, Tim was banned from sleeping on the couch after an incident with Mia and a switchblade he’d mooched from Jason. He still feels bad about it, no matter that it hadn’t actually hit her. If it were anyone but Conner, it would be fine, but Tim’s been nursing a crush on him for a solid year now and the close proximity won’t help.

Of course, when he gets back to his room after filing his report, Conner is already there. And he’s wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. 

“Please don’t sleep in your underwear, you’re making this weirder than it needs to be,” is Tim’s fantastic line of seduction.

He has a bad habit of being awful to people he has a crush on. Steph’s been trying to get him to work on it. Jason says it’s a good thing that Conner’s kind of stupid, otherwise Tim would’ve scared him off a long time ago. 

Conner just blushes, “Sorry, dude, I get really overheated at night, can’t sleep with much on. It’s a Kryptonian thing, Kara does it too. I’m kinda hoping Bart goes out for a glass of water in the middle of the night and freaks out about seeing her in her underwear.” 

Tim sighs, annoyed. Today is just not going his way and normally he’d insist on it, but Conner is giving him puppy dog eyes, the ones that make him feel less bitter and cynical, so he sighs and says, “Alright, but that means I get all the covers.” 

“Works for me,” Conner shrugs and Tim should’ve known better to think that was the end of it.

An hour later, he’s staring up at the ceiling and wondering how much shit he’d get from his family if he smothered Conner with a pillow. Bruce would look disappointed, but Tim thinks he’d secretly understand. Dick would give him a Sad Big Brother look, but at least he’d help dispose of the evidence. Cass would help too and he’s even banking on Steph helping out, though he’d owe her until the end of time. 

Because the thing is, Conner snores. Conner snores loudly and with no rhythm. There’s no real pattern to his snores, they just fade in and then stop. And then fade in, and then stop. Tim is seriously regretting every wet dream he’s ever had about this guy. 

He spends another twenty minutes trying to decide whether or not Dick, Cass, and Steph would be enough to convince Damian to help him hide the body or if he’d just point and laugh. He doesn’t really want to kill Conner, but he’d really like to kick him until he stops. That won’t go over well, mostly because Conner is really strong and Tim likes the use of his feet.

Conner snores again and Tim wonders where he went wrong in life. Starting with following Batman and Robin as a child is a start, but even then Tim thinks he still had a chance. Part of the training Tim received included controlling your emotions. Batman himself always used to stress never fighting angry and Tim has learned how ineffectual it is firsthand. However, he’s seriously reconsidering all of that. His insomnia is a nuisance on the best days, but it’s not even that, Tim thinks that he could totally fall asleep if it weren’t for the train in his ear. 

He sighs and curls up on his side away from Conner, pulling his pillow over his ears. Wills himself to block out the noise, pulls up on all of his meditative training to make everything turn to white noise. Nada. He pulls his pillow out from his head and whacks Conner in the head.

“Whu?” Conner asks, sitting up. His hair is sticking up and there’s pillow creases on his cheek. Now that he’s no longer snoring, Tim is reminded that he’s wearing nothing but underwear. And that he’s ripped. 

“Kon, you’re snoring so loudly that I’m surprised Kara or one of the others hasn’t burst in here to complain,” Tim says, trying not to get distracted.

Conner yawns and stretches, “Yeah, sorry about that. I haven’t been sleeping real well lately, there’s this huge test coming up in like four classes, plus I have no idea what to get Clark for his birthday and when I don’t sleep well, I snore. Sorry, again.”

Tim has no idea what Conner’s going on about, stopped listening to watch Conner’s muscles flex.

“You’re a lot hotter when you’re making less noise,” he blurts. 

Tim Drake, real smooth guy.

Conner looks offended, “Excuse me?”

Tim drags a hand down his face, “I’m sorry, it’s late and I’m exhausted and you’re really really hot but goddamn that snoring makes me wish I could punch as hard as you.” 

In for a penny, in for a pound at this point.

Conner’s still gaping at him, and Tim can see his mind working to fight the haze of sleep and process what’s going on. Tim has to concede that Jason may have a point. Slowly, the corners of Conner’s mouth start to curl up. 

“You think I’m hot.”

It’s not a question, but Tim nods anyway.

“Cool, I think you’re hot too.”

Tim blinks, “Yeah?”

Conner nods, “Yeah, dude, you’re all short and terrifying and sometimes I get a boner watching you do stuff with your bo staff.” 

“Oh.” That’s. 

Conner leans forward and kisses him before Tim can think of something better to say. Tim kisses him back, slower and sweeter than he’d ever imagined. They’re both tired and Tim’s sleep schedule is beyond fucked, so it shouldn’t surprise him, but it does. Conner pulls him closer until Tim’s shifting onto his knees and curling one hand into his hair. Conner’s a great kisser and Tim makes a mental note to thank Cassie at some point. His mouth is warm and sweet, not even a hint of morning breath. Tim wonders if it’s a Kryptonian thing. He makes a pleased hum when Tim pulls his hair a little, so Tim does it harder. Conner slides a hand down Tim’s back and squeezes his ass. Tim lets out a gasp and Conner grins against his mouth. They break apart and Conner’s lips are red and a little puffy. 

“I really like you, in case that wasn’t clear. I’m not just doing this because I think you’re hot, I wanna date and stuff,” Conner says.

Tim nods, “Yeah, me too. Although we’re really gonna have to work on that snoring thing because there’s no way I can keep track of your sleep schedule when I can’t even keep track of mine. I can probably make some ultra-soundproof earplugs or something.” 

The beginning comes out breathy with arousal, but Tim can’t deny that something else creeps in toward the end. He’s always liked a challenge and this promises to be a good one. Conner rolls his eyes at him fondly and pulls him in for another kiss. 

Tim’s wondering how to subtly get Conner’s hand on his ass again when a high pitched shriek causes them to jump apart.

“Oh my god, oh my god”

“Shut up, it’s hot”

There’s a thump and Tim catches Conner’s eye and they crack up. At least, Tim thinks, he’s not the only one who’s awake now.


End file.
